Dilan Ravenshield
(I have removed much of my Wiki page to re-write it and make it more readable, understand this is my own doing and do not be alarmed. Thank you.) "We stand on the brink in Azeroth, a war-torn world with fleeting resources and we have yet to settle our differences to face the real threats before us. We in the Everlast Accord will stand and fight for Azeroth - not for petty rivalries, but for our future! We must unite to drive back the shadow." – Commander Dilan Ravenshield Background A battle-hardened war veteran and lord of the House Ravenshield, Dilan dedicates his life to ridding the world of what he believes are the true evils of Azeroth, be they demon, undead or anything in between that threatens the world, he will stand against it. Dilan is also a Field-Commander in the Argent Crusade, his brilliant battle-tacticts, known for confusing and overwhelming the enemy, are known among many commanders in both the Alliance and Horde alike. Currently, along with his group of elite soldiers, Dilan is hunting down the elusive Lich-Lord, Sel Witherheart (AKA: Asher Sellix), a Lich-Lord who once served under Dilan as his bannerman but revealed himself to be a figurehead in the sinister Cult of the Damned. Asher poses a threat not just to Dilan and the House Ravenshield, but to the Argent Crusade and Azeroth. Before the First War Dilan Victus Alexander Ravenshield was the youngest born with two other siblings, Lanais Ravenshield, his older brother, and his sister Marissa Ravenshield, the eldest of the three. His parents, Lord Marcus Tyran Ravenshield and Lady Elexendra Taevin Sunstep were disowned by their families and exiled from their lands for marrying one another in secret. The two were banished as a result of their unblessed wedding to avoid war and for their shame - without barely a copper to their names, they travelled into the Kingdom of Lordaeron to live out their days together in peace. The parents had first lived in Stratholme, a center of culture, where Marissa was born, leaving shortly after for Andorhol, a rich and thriving wheat trade center where Lanius was born. Once more they up and left Andorhol in favor of the small, quiet town of Brill, Marcus took up the humble occupation of being a guardsman, and where Dilan was born, and where our story begins. Dilan's father fell into a deep depression after Elexendra passed away due to a fever and with took to alcoholism to aid him in his grief - the result was a difficult childhood for all of the Ravenshield children. Beatings, severe arguments, forced labor just to make decent coin followed until a traveling priest by the name of Angus Farthing made his way into Dilan's life. Angus was a preacher of the Light - though he did also speak out against corrupt politicians, criminal syndicates, gang violence - all manner of things that plagued polite society, and he was both loved by many and hated. Dilan and his brother were attracted to the priest's teachings as he came to Brill - outspoken, vibrant, relatable, the priest struck a chord with the boys that spurred them meet Angus personally and have him teach them the ways of the Light. Angus offered Marcus to take the boys away, to teach them what he knows, and perhaps they to will travel to become priests - Marcus denied him on the spot. Angus' parting words to Dilan specifically were as follows: "The Light allows for misfortune, for mistake, for difficulty only because it wishes to test those who could rise to the challenge of aiding those who cannot aid themselves, to teach them how. You mustn't stay here - you will do great things, but not if you're stuck here." And with that, Angus Farthing left Tirisfal, traveling down the King's Road and south for Stormwind City. By the time Dilan was at least eighteen he had opted to leave his home and travel the Kingdom of Lordaeron, the words seeded by Angus had finally spurred his need for adventure, to know his land. (WIP) Possessions Farscreech (Talon): A balanced, decorated hand-and-a-half longsword lost after the decline of the Ravenshield family, and reclaimed by Lord Dilan Ravenshield himself decades later from a Scourge soldier in the Plaguelands. The sword was first weilded by Alerwyn 'The Raven' Tyrocious when the first Thorium veins were discovered in the mountains of Tirisfal, where the Ravenshields and the Lords under then had settled. The aptly named blade has remained sharp and well maintained for many years, an air-tight scabbard to keep moisture from tarnishing the metal was a key reason why the blade was untouched by time's withering hand. It now stands as the symbol of Dilan's leadership and a testimate to his claim to the title of 'Lord of House Ravenshield' Redemption: The maine gauche hidden on Dilan's person, it is a jeweled dagger fixed with a small inscription I can never forget regarding him having a part to play in the Culling of Stratholme. Dilan's fixation with the need to redeem himself for partaking in the slaughter of the massive city is what lead him to have this dagger made and named. It is unlikely Dilan will ever forgive himself for what was done. The Sunstep Bow: A bow given to Dilan when his mother was on her death bed, he holds it as one of his dearest possessions - the bow itself is littered in tally marks from his mother's confirmed kills when she fought against the trolls centuries before. Dilan rarely uses the bow and keeps it safely locked away in a chest with many other personal items that he holds close to his heart. Leather Eyepatch: While the components and gadgets are available to Dilan in Azeroth and have been for many years since he lost his eye, Dilan refused to accept any augmentations or machines to replace what was lost at the Wrathgate. It serves as a grim reminder of Dilan's mortality and how close he was to the end. Void Satchel: A special satchel that can hold a great hoard of items, anything from armor to food, which was won in a simple bet. The satchel was once used by an Ethereal trader, Naz'amar, who was apart of a merchant group in Shattrath City, Naz'amar used it to hold his boundless wealth and items. After Dilan's recovery in Nagrand and the journey back into civilization, he bet the tradesmen that he could outdrink an ogre, the stakes were simple: Dilan's armor, weapons, and gold if he loses or Naz'amar's satchel. Needless to say, Dilan won. Rune-etched belt: With the aid of Galnious Rex, Dilan managed to use magical runes to link with certain armor pieces in his bags and switch them out at his own touch, while the concept is good on paper there have been occurrences where Dilan's armor and clothes disappear in public. Rune-etched boots: Rune-etched leggings: Rune-etched gauntlets: Tattered Argent Crusade Tabard: Argent Dawn Pin: Scarlet Crusader's Necklace: Pets, Mounts and Companions: Palewing the Drake: Dilan's albino drake friend, Palewing answers the call for aid in any situation Dilan needs it. Dilan found Palewing in Northrend with an injured wing and brought him to the Wyrmrest Temple, Palewing was so thankful that he pledged his life to Dilan, promising him that when his wings were healed he would come to Dilan whereever he was needed. This was shortly before the Battle of the Wrathgate. Charfeather: The ebon gryphon, Charfeather was found on Dilan's lands along with the rest of her kind, House Ravenshield breeds ebon gryphons in the mountains above to provide a means for trade and air travel. Dilan was so enthralled with the creatures that he took one for his own personal use and transportation, although spirited, Charfeather proves to be loyal in the respect that she will circle around Dilan's location or remain close enough to always hear a call, she will never abandon her master for any reason. Raijin of Pandaria: Raijin is the massive onyx cloud serpent that Dilan rescued from the Thunder King's agents in his last tour of duty with the Alliance Military. Dilan was a Field Marshal at the time, he and his forces unintentionally ran into a group of mogu transporting Raijin in chains, the mogu attacked but were defeated by Dilan and his men. Dilan promptly ordered the release of Raijin. Raijin flew off without a word, weeks later he returned and thanked Dilan, offering his aid to any endevour Dilan took part on. Raijin only sppears in Pandaria. Nexerian: Volk the Relentless: Ardent: Scarree the Raven: Brisko the Worg: Tik: Skills Runescribing/Enchanting: Dilan learned this in his years in the Argent Dawn before the Burning Crusade. He enchants his armor and weapons with runes amplified by magical objects to give him a leg up in a world dominated by magic and inhuman abilities. He himself uses such enchantments to help him leap great distances, shake the earth, throw or lift heavy things or wear his armor and swing his sword as if they were made of paper. Linguistics: While being born with Thalassian as his first language and being raised with the King's Common, Dilan has either been taught or taught himself many tongues over the many years of his military career. Among those many languages and dialects he speaks several most fluently, some such as: Orcish and Darnassian. The strangest and most difficult language he had to learn was Ursine, learned during his time in Kalimdor when the Burning Legion invaded Azeroth in the Third War. Archery: Once a skilled archer, Dilan practiced almost daily with his mother for hours in his youth. Once she died his practices slowed, and once his eye was taken in battle he was unalee to properly aim the bow, sadly it rests in a chest in his home. Horseback riding: Taught to ride horses during his travels around Lordaeron, he has never once dreaded the fact he was taught. Tea Brewing: Dilan's obsession with inner peace has led him to a strange addiction: the consumption and love of hot mint tea with a single teaspoon of sugar stirred three times. One could always find him sipping his tea while doing paperwork or after a battle. Bad Jokes: His dry humor always appears when thing seem bleakest, and while not always funny, he's managed to spring a few smiles throughout his life. Relationships Matiff Durthan: Dilan's nephew by law, he was married to Feleina and following her death he retained the relation. Matiff first met Dilan as a warlock while protecting Feleina from a witch, the two quickly became friends despite Dilan's hatred of shadow magic and at one point Dilan nearly gave his life to bring Matiff back from the brink of madness. Matiff now serves as a battlemage for the Dalaran Senate and still keeps in touch with his uncle, pestering him to sail down to the large island Matiff made his home. Feleina Naylor: Dilan's adopted neice, Feleina killed herself in a depressed state following personal events that were out of DIlan's control. Her death brought him to hard tears and he would never truly forget her innocent outlook on life. Silesse Dawngale: The high elven battle-healer has saved Dilan's life and the life of his family members so many times that Dilan had no choice but to offer her an honorary place in the House Ravenshield for her efforts. Silesse is among the kindest and sweetest women Dilan knows and finds her to be among the few Alliance members that give him hope for peace in the world between the Alliance and Horde. Morgrim Steelsmith: Leader of the Ardent Inquisition, Dilan works closely with Morgrim to snuff out and scour any corruption present in the Alliance as well as call upon Morgrim's inquisitors to aid in operations carried out by Ravenshield. Morgrim has shown Dilan that there is still hope for a world free of corruption. Aurious Hightower: Lord of the House of Hightower and long time friend of Dilan, Aurious saved his life on countless occasions and proved himself to be one of the truest friends Dilan will ever come to know. After Dilan joined the Argent Crusade he offered Aurious a place as his right hand to lead the special operations unit of Ravenshield. Jeronnan of Lordaeron: Dilan's first friend and battle-brother, the two shared many experiences together in the years they knew one anothe. During the period between the Third War and the Burning Crusade Jeronnan mysteriously disappeared and was never heard from again, Dilan now barely opens up to anyone like he did to Jeronnan. Uheda: A high elf known as 'The Mule', Dilan found her begging for coin on the street and offered her food and drink before sending her on her way. Reluctantly she agreed and followed him to an inn where she had half a mind to attack and mug the unsuspecting Lord, she did not however. After a good meal and a short exchange, Dilan offered Uheda a place in his house to give her honest paying work and a roof over her head, she agreed and slowly their relationship bloomed into a brother-sister type, it was not long after that Uheda died from natural causes, many mourned her death and few would forget her entirely. Uheda will never be forgotten by Dilan or the House Ravenshield. = Notable Photos SirDilanRavenshield.jpg|Art by: Rainbird77 crusaders_by_angevere-d6qbggz.jpg|Art by: Angevere 1477898.jpg|Art by: Avannteth Dilan_Ravenshield.jpeg|Art by: Trav-McDan House Gradwin.png|The Crest of House Gradwin House Paelor.png|The Crest of House Paelor House Selzan.png|The Crest of House Sellix. VibrantRavenshieldCOA_zpscb6cde12.png|The new Ravenshield family Crest. Rsz house hightower.jpg|The crest of House Hightower. New lordaeron by brunstan-d2zs3x7.png|Lordaeron is reborn through the Argent Crusade! unnamed.jpg|A Raven Guard, the most elite and well trained units of House Ravenshield. (Permission was given to use this art!) 1838253.jpg|A totally accurate rendition of Dilan's priorities. DilanChibi.jpg|Dilan is kawaii as hell. Trivia (IC) *Dilan's favorite drinks are Dwarven Stout and Hearthglen Ambrosia. *Dilan's missing eye was caused by his brother turned death knight during the battle of Wrathgate. *As a result of the Second War, Dilan has a great fear of Dragons. *Because of orcish warlocks during the Second War, Dilan also hates shadow magic and especially despises warlocks of any kind with a passion, he will never be seen near one and if he ever is he will be very tense. *Dilan found he had a great talent for rune scribing and enchanting weapons and armor, he opened a shop and made a profitable business out of his talents in Stormwind that he still owns to this day. *Dilan has an minor allergy to cat hair. *Dilan hates and is even subtly racist to forsaken. *Dilan has an Arakkoa servant by the name of Tatherok. *Dilan Is not fond of politics. *Dilan hates small talk. *Dilan is a very religious man and strongly believes in the Light, however, it has never answered his prayers even once. *Dilan Speaks six languages fluently: Common, Darnassian, Orcish, Thalassian, Ursine and Dwarvish. He also has a love for studying other cultures and their history. *Dilan is currently studying Draenei and how to speak their language. *Dilan loves his wife. *Dilan prays at almost every opportunity he can. *Dilan has a friendly rivalry with Lord Maxwell Tyrosus. Trivia (OOC) *Dilan and the Ravenshield family are being used as characters in a novel still in the process of being written. *Dilan used to be a battle-mage but that was omitted earlier on in his RP. *Dilan used to go by Marcus before the idea of a brother was made canon. *Dilan was never originally scared of dragons until a PVE encounter where a dragon randomly spawned and gave me quite a fright, needless to say it had to be done. *Dilan was originally supposed to be killed off and never RPed with again, but his assassin quit wow and he ended up being left alone until I developed his rp story into what it is today. Category:Characters Category:Lordaeron Human Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:House of Ravenshield Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Argent Dawn Category:Argent Crusade Category:Scarlet Crusade